Mary Jo VS The Terminator
by Dixie Belled
Summary: Mary Jo has had it with Julia's bossy behavior.


"Sometimes, and you might want to write this one down, your opinion is just WRONG!" Mary Jo shouted, making sure to emphasize every syllable of the word wrong.

Julia looked at the younger women, wide eyed and completely shocked at her angry tirade. No one had ever stuck it to the "terminator" before and it kind of tickled her that Mary Jo was the one to finally put her in her place. She turned away and faced the mirror, checking herself once more before show time.

"Don't you turn around! I am not finished with you yet, Miss thought police." Mary Jo instigated as she crowded Julia's personal space.

Her hot breathe tickled Julia's neck and the older woman became accutely aware of Mary Jo's hips pressed tightly agains her bottom. A shiver of excitement ran through her body, but she shook it off, shocked by her bodies reaction to her friends closeness.

"Mary Jo, please, your hot breathe is taken the curl outta my hair." Julia warned as she continued to try to primp in front of the mirror.

"Am I embarassing you Julia? Am I annoying you, Julia?" Mary Jo egged on as she wrapped her arms tightly around Julia's waist.

Julia inhaled sharply at the grip of the other woman's hand on her body. She wasn't sure what to make of this. I mean, here Mary Jo was clearly upset, trying to make her point and all Julia could think about was how it would feel to have the younger woman pound her to oblivion right here in the dressing room.

"Cause I'm gon be stuck to you, I'm gon be up in your face." Mary Jo rattled on as she all but pushed Julia against the mirror.

"Mary Jo! Back off!" Julia yelled as she pushed Mary Jo off of her and walked straight to the dressing room door, shutting it and clicking the lock in place.

"Julia? What'd ya do that for?" Mary Jo asked anger still obvious in her voice.

Julia said nothing as she walked back over to Mary Jo. There eyes met and suddenly, Julia's lips were on hers. Anger still evident, Mary Jo kissed Julia back with passion and fervor. She turned the older brunette around in her arms and pinned her against the cool surface of the mirror. Releasing, Julia's soft lips, Mary Jo sank her teeth into the tender skin of Julia's neck. She nibbled and sucked, hard, forming passion marks in her wake. Julia moaned huskily as her nails embedded themselves in Mary Jo's shoulders.

Mary Jo made quick work of the buttons on Julia's jumper and pushed it off of her regal body. She pulled away slightly to look her fill. She let out a hungry growl at the sight of Julia's breasts capped with dusky, hardened nipples and her lower half covered in tempting black lace. Mary Jo pulled a hard nipple into her mouth and bit down lightly then soothed the pain with her tongue. Julia groaned in pleasure, her head falling back against the mirror as her body arched into Mary Jo's mouth.

Mary Jo suckled Julia's sweet nipples as she ripped the delicate lace from her lower half. Her fingers traveled down shapely hips to firm thighs, getting dangerously close to Julia's center. Julia curled her long leg around Mary Jo's hip as the younger woman massaged her sensitive inner thigh. She released Julia's nipple, swollen and pink from the ginger haired woman's ministrations, and caught her tender earlobe between her teeth as her hand cupped Julia's sex.

She used one finger to part Julia's lips, wetness coating her questing finger.

"Please...touch me." Julia begged as she opened her legs a little wider.

"Not so condescending now, huh? What would the high society think if they knew that the big bad Julia Sugarbaker was putty in my hands? Her pussy soaking wet...begging to be fucked against a mirror by her female co worker." Mary Jo whispered as she found Julia's swollen pearl and began circling it.

Mary Jo inhaled at the feel of Julia's wet quivering flesh beneath her fingertips. How long had she wanted this? Had she been longing for Mary Jo's touch for as long as the younger woman had wanted to touch her? Mary Jo thought as she stroked the sage in lazy slow circles. She slid her fingers lower and circled Julia's dripping canal. Mary Jo pulled a stiff nipple into her mouth as she gently thrust one long finger into Julia's tight heat.

Julia whimpered at the teasing feel of Mary Jo's finger slowly thrusting in and out of her, making her juices drip down her thighs. She wanted more. She groaned in pleasure as Mary Jo added another finger into her sheath, her thumb massaging her tender love button. Keeping a slow pace, Mary Jo caught Julia's earlobe between her teeth once more.

"How long Julia? How long have you wanted to feel my fingers deep inside of you?"

"More...harder..faster." Julia begged as her grip on Mary Jo's shoulders tightened.

"Tsk, tsk. Your so used to being the boss. Well, too bad. I'm the boss now and I decide when I want you to cum." Mary Jo said as she contined to slide her fingers slowly in and out of Julia's pussy, making her feel every inch of them.

She trust her fingers as deep as she could, finding and curling around the walnut kernel of sensation deep inside of Julia. Just as quickly she pulled them out then curled them inside of her once again. She smirked when she felt Julia's toes dig into her lower back. Julia was on fire. She had never been so wet, so horny and so ready to explode in her entire life. She had it with this slow torture that Mary Jo was bestowing on her. She took her hand and brought it down to put a death like grip on Mary Jo's wrist, forcing her fingers to stay deep inside of her body.

Julia started to slowly undulate her hips against Mary Jo's hand, as she forced her fingers to move harder and faster. Mary Jo buried her face in Julia's neck, moaning as Julia used her fingers to fuck herself like some kind of sex toy. Soon enough, she released Mary Jo's wrist, her body dangling too close to the edge to concentrate on the movements. Mary Jo pressed into Julia, forcing her thighs further apart as she began to pound her fingers in and out of her body.

"Yes...I'm gon..oh, god." Julia moaned as she felt herself beginning to teeter off of the edge with every hard thrust of Mary Jo's fingers.

"That's it beautiful. Cum all over my fingers." Mary Jo said as she pressed her thumb into Julia's clit while she thrusted her finger deep inside of her then curled them while she pounded her.

The light behind Julia's eyes went dark. Her toes curled and her eyes rolled back in her head as her pussy pulled and surged at Mary Jo's fingers.

"Yes. God, yes." She cried as she came hard against Mary Jo's still thrusting fingers.

Mary Jo felt shivers roll down her body as she watched Julia's face contort in unadulterated pleasure. Her canal gripped her fingers as her released seeped out to bathe them. Julia opened her once tightly shut eyes and locked them with Mary Jo. Once the tremors had come to a stop, Mary Jo slowly eased her fingers out, bringing them to her mouth and licking them clean. Julia's eyes darkened as she watched Mary Jo shut her eyes in pleasure as she suckled the cum from her fingers like she was drinking the finest ambrosia.

"You are so sweet." Mary Jo sighed as she pressed her lips against Julia, kissing her hard. Julia moaned as the flavor of herself exploded on her taste buds. Gently, Mary Jo released her lips.

"I hope this mean you forgive me." Julia said hoarsely

"Only If you can forgive me for being a big ole donkey...and for not doing this sooner..I had no idea you wanted me...this way." Mary Jo said shyly.

"You are forgiven. To be honest, I kind of surprised myself. You being all angry and trying to put me in my place, well, it got me hot." Julia confessed with a blush.

"Well, I'll have to do it more often then." Mary Jo laughed as she kissed Julia once more.


End file.
